Dark Paradise
by Princesa Camison
Summary: La oscuridad precisamente no es fea. Solo hay que acostumbrarse a ella... (OC x Natsuno Yuuki)


**Shiki no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de sus creadores. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad. Escribo sin fines de lucro más que el de entretener.**

 **Hello! Me llamo Carmison Princess, aunque pueden decirme Lie-chan si así lo prefieren, soy nueva en esta sección, pero vi el anime y no lo pude evitar, tuve que escribir algo sobre ella. Me fascinó la serie al punto de no poder dormir. ¡Cada ruido que había en la casa lo asociaba con un vampiro pidiendo permiso para entrar y tratar de tomar mí sangre O.o!**

 **Pero bueno, eso a nadie le importa. Ustedes están aquí para leer y ser leídos, así que vamos allá.**

 **.**

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _._**

Una punzada. Otra punzada. Otra y muchas más se repartían por todo su ser. No dolía ni le ardía, simplemente era incómodo. Era como si unas cuantas agujas pincharan su piel una tras otra sin parar, como si alguna mano divina (o maligna) estuviera tejiendo sobre su piel, reconstruyéndola o destruyéndola. No es como si le importara mucho lo que pasara consigo mismo, después de todo él ya estaba…

Justo en ese momento la realidad lo abrumó. Se sintió sorprendido, demasiado abismado con su propia nueva persona. Porque él no debería estar sintiendo ese dolor, el no debería sentir nada, ni siquiera debería de pensar nada de lo que ha pensado, porque él estaba muerto; él mismo se había autodestruido junto con aquel hombre de su misma especie.

De repente, como si regresar a la realidad fuese el interruptor, las punzadas fueron sustituidas brutalmente por un dolor agudo, fuerte, demasiado abismal y vivo como para pensar que se encontraba en el infierno, aunque el ardiente fuego que le devolvía su borrosa vista lo hiciese parecer. Quiso gritar su dolor, pero no se oía a si mismo entre aquella bruma de oscuridad y fuego ardiente. El olor a pólvora, humo, arboles carbonizados, cadáveres y tierra lo mareaban haciendo más grande su martirio.

¿Cómo era posible que siguiese con vida? ¿Qué tan fuerte era esta raza en lo que lo habían convertido? ¡Se había explotado! ¡Había encendido la maldita dinamita justo a su lado! ¡Él…él no podía seguir con vida!

Desesperado, trató de levantarse, moverse, buscar algo con lo que acabar su vida, asegurarse de que _el otro_ se encontraba muerto. Pero ni siquiera logró mover un dedo de su sitio, porque claro, no tenía ninguno en esos momentos.

Ahora entendía porque al gritar no se oyó a sí mismo. Tenía prácticamente la mitad de su cara destrozada más la lengua completamente calcinada. La mitad derecha de su cuerpo desde el abdomen hasta el hombro también había desaparecido, su pierna izquierda y su ante-brazo izquierdo tampoco podía sentirlos.

Clamando su desesperación y aguantando el agonizante dolor que sentía cada pedazo de su ser, logró voltear su rostro hacia uno de sus lados para encontrarse con lo que ya sabía: estaba acostado, muriendo por segunda vez, sobre los cuerpos de los _levantados_ , los cuerpos de los aldeanos muertos que habían regresado bajo la luz de la luna, envueltos en sábanas ensangrentadas. Y pudo no haberle importado, pero "algo" lo llamaba con desesperación. "Algo" un poco más alejado de él, también acostado entre los cuerpos, manchando aún más de rojo las sábanas blancas. El hambre se apoderó de él de forma casi instantánea sustituyendo el agudo dolor, al observar _aquello_ que brillaba ante sus ojos de forma deslumbrante.

No pensó en nada más que _aquello_ , no se sorprendió al sentirse a sí mismo levantarse a pesar de su dolor, sin importarle ni preguntarse: "¿De quién es _eso_?"

 _Aquello_ , ese "algo", era un hermoso, grande, vivo… y palpitante corazón…

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¡¿Cómo quedó?! ¡Estoy súper emocionada! ¿Saben quién es, cierto? O sea es obvio ¿no? ¿Y lo que está pasando? ¡Déjenlo en los comentarios!**

 **¡Adelantos!**

 ** _A mi parecer, la villa era muy tranquila, casi desolada, pero no por eso menos viva. Aunque no me incomodaba en lo absoluto, me gustaba la tranquilidad…_**

 ** _…_** ** _Y era extraño, tenebroso, sentirse observada. No era solo por los aldeanos que siempre murmuraban a mí alrededor. Era algo más oscuro y frío, algo que parecía ser de otro mundo…Pero lo más anómalo, era que no me incomodaba esa mirada sobre mí._**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Esto es solo el prólogo! Lo mejor, lo más oscuro, está por comenzar…**


End file.
